


Не повторится

by roux (iamroux)



Category: Bridgerton (TV), Bridgerton Series - Julia Quinn
Genre: Childhood Memories, Don’t copy to another site, F/M, Short One Shot, Sibling Incest, Weddings, очень приторно, слишком сладко
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-14
Updated: 2021-02-14
Packaged: 2021-03-15 00:14:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,980
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29427255
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iamroux/pseuds/roux
Summary: Дафни никогда бы не пришлось выходить замуж, будь на то его воля.
Relationships: Anthony Bridgerton/Daphne Bridgerton
Kudos: 6





	Не повторится

Дафни никогда бы не пришлось выходить замуж, будь на то его воля. По крайней мере, не ради того, чтобы спасти свою честь или же, за неимением прочих, составить партию какому-то пустозвону. Впрочем, все они, потенциальные женихи, от виконтов до принца Пруссии, казались Энтони недостойными общества его сестры. Конечно, со многими из них он был знаком весьма поверхностно, но, как говорят, если ты знаешь одного из этих аристократов – ты знаешь их всех: пьяницы, распутники, повесы, растрачивающие семейные состояния, боже, да он и сам один из таких. По правде говоря, находясь в одной комнате с Дафни, он и себе виделся человеком, недостаточно заслуживающим ни её компании, ни её доброго отношения, но, к счастью, и того, и другого у него было в достатке просто потому, что он был её братом.

Дафни не повезло родиться в век, когда вся жизнь женщины сводилась лишь к одному – стремлению составить кому-нибудь хорошую партию. Или хотя бы какую-то партию. Само сочетание слов _ярмарка невест_ всегда выводило Энтони из себя. Мысль о том, что его сестру, его Дафни, будут оценивать как безделушку на базаре, уязвляла его. С другой стороны, старшей мисс Бриджертон повезло – мало кто мог составить ей конкуренцию в этом скверном соревновании. Сопровождая Дафни на приёмах или во время променада по парковой аллее, Энтони наслаждался тем, как много внимания она привлекает к себе – очаровательное лицо, лёгкий нрав, такт, чувство юмора, но всё это, безусловно, даже не половина её достоинств. О, Энтони находил прелестным в сестре то, что никто другой таковым бы не счёл (и зря) – например, её вызывающе забавный смех, живой и искренний, который она так старалась сдерживать на людях, или две до абсурдного левых ноги – помнится, во время уроков танцев она регулярно оттаптывала ему все ступни, и их гувернёру пришлось приложить достаточно много усилий для того, чтобы научить её танцевать приемлемо.

Энтони, как ему кажется, незаметно улыбается собственным воспоминаниям и невесомо проводит пальцами по атласной линии, тянущейся вдоль выреза белого платья, до пуговицы, которую Роуз, очевидно, забыла застегнуть. Он наклоняется ниже, чтобы разглядеть её, жемчужную, под фатой.

Ему следовало больше думать о счастье своей сестры. К сожалению, он был слишком занят, думая о своём собственном. Он саботировал саму идею замужества Дафни, связавшись с этим омерзительным Найджелом Бербруком, и всё из-за того, что он не представлял себе, каким станет их дом для него, как только Дафни его покинет. С самого детства они были невероятно близки. Всегда находили поводы для разговоров. Вместе учились кататься верхом, заставляя седлать им лошадей даже в непогоду, вместе промокали, пачкались в грязи и лежали с простудой две недели к ряду. О чём точно не поведает леди Уислдаун на страницах её буклета, так это о том, насколько сильную Дафни имела склонность пачкать в сырой земле и стылой дождевой воде подол своей юбки, чулки и атласные туфли, а иногда и босые ступни – его сестра любила ходить по мокрой траве босиком. Сколько же раз она, простуженная, за неимением под рукой платка, чихала в ладонь и затем вытирала её о простынь, Энтони едва ли сможет посчитать – ужасная привычка, абсолютно ужасная. Но не менее неприятная, чем пристрастие к игре в критек, в котором ей, к слову, как и во многом другом, не было равных. Однако так было не всегда – в то время, когда Дафни оттачивала своё мастерство, с его лодыжек, а иногда и с бёдер, не сходили синяки от мячей. Так же, как и с игрой на фортепиано – он, Бенедикт и Колин, не считая матери, были единственными в семье, кто застал тот период, когда музицирование Дафни приходилось терпеть. Дафни была прекрасной сестрой для него, хорошей подругой. Однажды, когда он упал с лошади и рассёк себе кожу на затылке, врачу пришлось выстричь участок его волос размером с карманные отцовские часы, чтобы зашить рану, и Дафни, чтобы как-то поддержать его, сделала то же самое со своими медными волосами. Она была прекрасным партнёром в мелких шалостях и преступлениях, на самом деле, в основном она их и планировала – всё от того, как тайком прокрасться на кухню и выкрасть блюдо пирожных, до того, как месяц прятать в доме уличную кошку и заставить всю прислугу думать, будто у них завелось приведение, скулящее по ночам и неравнодушное к занавескам.

Аккуратно просовывая пуговицу в тонкую петельку, Энтони с сожалением думает, как всё начало меняться, когда к Дафни приставили компаньонку. Конечно, они всё ещё находили способ пробираться тайком в конюшню и уезжать кататься в поле верхом, догоняя рассвет, а после переезда в город сбегать от неё в парках или в картинных галереях, но Дафни всё больше стала задумываться о том, как всё-таки полагает ей себя вести, когда она, по заверениям взрослых, уже больше не ребёнок. Она повзрослела значительно раньше него и, справедливости ради, стоит признать, что именно ей должно было достаться положение главы семейства, если бы не дурацкие законы, которыми они располагали в этой стране. Помимо того, что его сестра была хорошо образована, она умела думать о других всегда больше, чем о себе, а о семье всегда больше, чем о других. К тому же, она была куда более сильной, чем он сам и Бенедикт вместе взятые, и не даром их отец любил её больше всех остальных детей.

Пальцы Энтони дрожат от напряжения и случайно касаются выступающего позвонка в основании шеи Дафни. Ощутив это, сестра слегка распрямляет плечи и сводит лопатки, но всё равно понимающе улыбается ему через зеркало. Он предпочитает не замечать мурашек на её коже, в очередной раз поправляя фату, и прячет руки за спину, подальше от греха. Она поворачивается к нему, прекрасная, как утренняя звезда, и он проскальзывает взглядом по её осунувшемуся от недавних неурядиц, но всё ещё прелестному лицу, и замирает, рассматривая её губы и приоткрывая в невольно резком выдохе свои собственные.

Их шалости не всегда были невинными, но по-настоящему осознать это можно только сейчас. Они учились целоваться вместе - вот такой семейный секрет. Однажды Дафни отчаянно возжелала узнать, что такое этот поцелуй. А надоумил её Бенедикт, который никогда не страдал от юношеских прыщей и всегда, в отличие от брата, выглядет несколько старше своего возраста, а потому, благодаря этому и прозрачному блеску его серых глаз, находил расположение там, где старшему брату это сделать было пока не суждено. Энтони помнит, как волосы Дафни касались его лица, как они так непозволительно близко рассматривали лица друг друга, будто бы видели их впервые. Он до сих пор помнит каждую её ресницу, каждую родинку, каждую ямочку на её коже. Всё, что они делали там, в тени дерева, мощного дуба, закрывавшего их от любопытных глаз, было совсем бесхитростно и непорочно, в отличие от того, что Энтони чувствует сейчас. Он знает, что не должен, и всё-таки – он чувствует. Они много смеялись тогда, в первый раз, когда их лица так сильно приблизились друг к другу, а сейчас он с трудом может удержать в лёгких воздух.

Опустив голову, Дафни прячет от него заалевшие щёки и нетвёрдыми пальцами расправляет сбившийся на его шее платок. Без пяти минут она замужняя женщина и уже двадцать лет как его сестра. Вне всяких сомнений, из всех Бриджертонов она – самая разумная. И самая заслуживающая счастья. Пускай даже и с _этим_ , а не с ним.

Энтони слишком хорошо знает Саймона Бассета, герцога Гастингса, для того, чтобы ему доверять. Но он доверяет Дафни, а потому он не стал продолжать свои попытки испортить то, что, на самом деле, было для всех них неизбежным. У него не было права на ревность и Энтони не был настолько глуп, чтобы опуститься до этого недостойного чувства, однако любой человек, выражавший намерение причинить боль его сестре, становился его заклятым врагом. У Саймона был выше титул, больше денег и больше комнат в апартаментах, а у Энтони была Дафни, его Дафни, крепко держащая его под руку и не стесняющаяся пересказывать ему неприличные шутки, впрочем, не понимая их истинного значения до конца. Но такие, как Саймон, всегда получают то, что хотят, и поэтому он забирает её у него. А такие, как Энтони, не могут удержать при себе даже Сиенну. Чёрт, Энтони никогда не допустил бы отъезда сестры при других обстоятельствах, не носи они одну фамилию и не называя родителями одних и тех же людей. Или же не ставь общество крест на незамужних дамах, тем самым обрекая их на насмешки и одиночество. Он бы увёз Дафни туда, куда она всегда так стремилась душой – за город. Их мог бы ждать маленький дом с палисадником и пышными кустами сирени, а также живописный вид на горные склоны. Он бы работал, а она вышивала, сочиняла симфонии и каталась верхом. Постепенно он бы стал вводить её в курс семейных дел и со временем передал бы ей часть своих обязанностей, будучи убеждённым, что с ними она справится не хуже него. Она была бы счастлива помогать прислуге собирать фрукты с плодовых деревьев и содержать лошадей.

Собравшись с духом, он, прилагая усилие, выдыхает:

\- Пора.

Она поднимает на него взгляд, отчего-то слегка виноватый, и нехотя убирает руки от его шейного платка. Ощущая, как загнанно бьётся в груди сердце, Энтони ловит её за запястье и, наклонившись, мягко, с чрезмерно щемящей нежностью, целует в висок. Она тут же обмякает в его руках, жмётся щекой к груди, и хотя раньше они никогда не говорили об этом, не обсуждали, оба ли они в равной степени так явно выделяют друг друга среди членов своей семьи, в этот момент для Энтони становится ясно – он не один чувствует то, что совсем не должен. Он даёт Дафни время на то, чтобы снова взять себя в руки, или, может быть, передумать, но в следующее мгновение она держит его под руку, так крепко и так привычно, и он ведёт её к алтарю. Он представляет, будто они совершают очередной променад по парковой аллее, обсуждая свежие сплетни, и только эта иллюзия помогает ему держать себя в руках, когда он оставляет Дафни подле другого мужчины. И до конца церемонии он думает только о том, как сильно ей идёт кольцо, которое он помогал выбирать.

Первый танец. Первый поцелуй. Она с волосами, аккуратно лежащими на её плечах, и в ночной сорочке, выгодно очерчивающей силуэт её тела, впервые с тех пор, как умер отец, зовёт его по имени и предлагает спуститься на кухню, чтобы выпить молока. Он, сидя напротив неё на столешнице с бутылкой холодного молока в руке, рассуждает о людях, которым не суждено быть вместе. Воспоминания накатывают на него, стоит только выйти из церкви, и едва не сбивают с ног. Он проклинает себя за всё то время, которое он провёл вдали от неё, когда, после смерти отца, пытался смириться с новым положением и новыми обязанностями. Столько всего было упущено, и вот – она уже уезжает, не давая шанса наверстать всё то, что было так бездарно потеряно. Двое суток езды. Ему стоит повысить жалование тем, кто будет сопровождать его в этих поездках.

Энтони подходит к ней последним, целомудренно, по-отцовски, совсем не так, как до этого, целует её в щёку – не может удержаться.

\- Больше никаких дуэлей, - просит она на прощание.

Без лишних раздумий, он обещает – ни с кем не стреляться и бросить пить. Боже, он готов пообещать ей всё, чего только она пожелает - сбрить бакенбарды, добыть голыми руками голову гризли или перестать, наконец, увиваться за актрисами и модистками. Обещания, данные Дафни, он исполняет без отлагательств, ведь в этом случае она и дальше продолжит так ему улыбаться.

Он помогает ей сесть в карету, усилием воли заставляет себя отпустить её руку второй раз за этот день. Энтони сжимает ладонь в кулак, не желая, чтобы тепло её прикосновения так быстро исчезло, и уже представляет, как будет отвечать на её письма, не жалея на это ни времени, ни чернил.

Взгляд Дафни становится несколько загнанным, когда она вновь оглядывает семью сквозь окно в дверце кареты, и он, прижимая к своему боку мать, но представляя на этом месте свою сестру, улыбается ей так широко, как только может, чтобы помочь ей побороть беспокойство. Так он убеждает и себя, и её, что это даже к лучшему, что там, вдали от него, она станет, наконец, по-настоящему счастлива.

 _Искренне, твой_ – вот что будет значиться в конце каждого из его ответов.

 _Твой_ , мысленно адресует ей Энтони, наблюдая за тем, как во взгляде Дафни снова появляется теплота, стоит ей только найти глазами его лицо. Он надеется, она знает, что он всегда примет её, если что-то пойдёт не так.

\- Твой, Даф, - сдавленно шепчет Энтони и коротко взмахивает на прощание рукой.

_Всегда был твоим._


End file.
